


As If

by RoarinxRory



Category: Heroes (TV), Horrible Bosses (Movies)
Genre: Elle gets beat up something fierce, Established Relationship, For some reason Elle isn't dead, Guns, Knives, Lots o cursing, M/M, Mentions of past Sylar/Elle, Pair of Psychos, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarinxRory/pseuds/RoarinxRory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Sylar ever loved Elle, as if he even looked in the direction of anyone besides Rex, as if he wasn’t wholly possessed by a demon of a man, she appears unexpected and is <i>not</i> received with welcoming arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. I love these bad bitches, and they will be returning. Enjoy <3 --Rory

“What are you doing here?” Sylar’s words are cool, but there is an uninhibited disgust in his scrutinizing glare.

“I was in the area, and I thought I’d pay you a visit.” She bounces on the balls of her feet and rocks back onto her heels, placing her hands on her hips and tilting the corners of her painted pink lips upward. “You weren’t busy, were you?”

Her excuse doesn’t make any damn sense, Sylar knows, and he  _ should _ toss her on her ass and split open that lovely little head of hers. His eyes narrow in his suspicion, and his hand is already poised to slam the front door of his apartment in her face, but there’s new company hanging off his shoulders. Suddenly, Elle isn’t the only blonde beauty in the vicinity, and she certainly isn’t the most dangerous.

“Babe, who’s this?” The recently arrived companion sucks at the exposed skin of Sylar’s neck, sporting nothing but white bedsheets around his shoulders as a makeshift robe. His blue eyes flicker over Elle’s figure, a slight smile never faltering. She can’t see his fury at the sight of her.

Sylar doesn’t look to his lover, too focused on stabbing Elle with his glower, but answers, “This is Elle. She’s an old  _ friend _ of mine.” His teeth grit at the blatant lie.

Sweetly, Sylar’s partner grins, “Elle, hm? You’re a pretty one, aren’tcha? Rex Hanson.” Something dark manifests around him, a menacing aura. “It’s a pleasure.”

The girl doesn’t back down, per se, but there is an increased caution about her as Rex takes Sylar by the hand and turns into the room, a nonverbal invitation to enter their home. The beddings trail in a long train behind Rex as he struts. He’s regal in his manner, condescension and intimidation leaking out from beneath his cordial facade.

“So where do you know my wonderful Sy from?” He accents the “my”as he settles into Sylar’s side on the couch, really a throne in the moment.

Elle puts up a bluff of fearlessness as she sits rigidly on a chair and responds, “We used to date.”

Rex’s sneer of a smile is back as his fingers dance on Sylar’s thigh. It’s a silent  _ this is mine now _ . “That’s interesting. Are you sure?”

She seems offended in the way her hand flies to her chest, her brow furrows, and her lips part in a gasp. “Uh, I’m fairly certain. I mean, I didn’t realize Sylar stooped down to fucking street whores, but once you’re with a blonde with blue eyes, it’s hard to forget her.”

Sylar growls, his mug of coffee on the table trembling with his telekinesis begging to lash out, but Rex’s hold of his composure reins him in. Conversely, Rex lets his sheet drop off one of his shoulders, exposing a masterpiece of bruises and bite marks. “Listen here, sweetheart,” Rex starts smoothly, “why are you even here? Did you come to just manipulate him again? Maybe you came with the hopes that  _ my  _ boyfriend would take you back like the poor, pitiful slut you are? If you wanted to watch us screw, you should have snuck in because in case you can’t tell from how wonderfully naked I am and how clearly irritated Sy is, you interrupted us. Now, if you don’t scoot your flat ass out of here in the next ten seconds, I’ll personally cut you up and dump your sorry excuse of a body in the trashcan, where it belongs, myself.”

Elle stands with anger, static popping from her fingertips. She’s looking for a fight, and unfortunately, she thinks she has a shot at winning. “Who do you think you are?”

Rex’s eyes are more electric than Elle’s entire body, lightning crackling in his eagerness to show her who really is in control. “I’m giving you a chance right now to apologize.” He’s hoping that she doesn’t take him up on his offer.

Sylar reacts to Rex’s tightening grip on his leg, claws digging into him. He becomes defensive of Rex, though he knows his lover can very well take care of himself. Still, he retains an alertness and also becomes hyperaware of the flower vase filled with water on the shelf behind Elle. He trusts Rex will terminate the rising threat, despite how minimal it is. Really, Elle is no reason for concern.

“Come on, bitch,” Elle spits at Rex. She balls energy in her hand as Rex reclines, crossing his legs laxly, tying the sheet around his hips. He isn’t fazed, and this pisses her off even more. The electricity at her palm buzzes, grows.

Yet, when she takes a second to blink, it’s a mistake equivalent to coming in the first place. Rex is inches from her face with a glock pressing so hard into her temple it’s leaving a mark. She experimentally zaps Rex in the side, but to Elle’s surprise, he lets out a little “ahn!” noise, more of twisted arousal than pain.

“Oh, honey, did you think that a little shock would scare me away? Bitch, Sylar hits me with five times that shit as  _ foreplay _ .”

So, Elle tries with five times her initial voltage, but Rex sighs, unimpressed, “Sorry, but I just don’t feel that way about you.”

_ Bang! _ Rex cackles giddily as Elle howls in agony, a volumizing shriek echoing in the room. Her foot is bleeding profusely, and while Sylar can’t bring himself to give a damn, Rex is enchanted. “Scream again!” he returns the gun to her face, the heat of the recently fired shot singeing her cheek. Then, he pushes her backward and as she stumbles slams a knife down to pin her hand to the wall. Blood-curdling is her wail. This banshee is predicting only her own demise.

“How  _ dare _ you touch him with this hand!” He twists the blade cruelly, fits of giggles shaking him. Occasionally, he whips his head around to smile at Sylar, whose indifference to her injury only excites him. Red drips down against the light gray wall paint, to which Rex scolds, “You come into  _ my  _ house with the intent of hurting  _ my  _ Sylar, and now you’re ruining  _ my  _ wall and carpet. Do you know how hard this will be to clean?”

Elle, in a last ditch effort, kicks at Rex and wrenches the knife out of her hand. She scrambles on the floor, but Sylar has from the couch doused her with that water from the vase. Panicking, she writhes from her uncontrollable ability. “You look like you’re hurt. I can end it, if you want?” Rex tiptoes to her, mocking and deriding at her. “That’s no fun, though, so here, I’ll cut you a deal. I’m worked up, and Sylar hasn’t made me nearly sore enough yet, so we’d both like to get back to shagging like bunnies. I’m going to let you live. Leave here, Elle, and never  _ ever _ return.” He grazes her cheek with a bullet for good measure and laughs with a wild amusement as she sobs and runs like all of Hell is after her. It might as well be with the way Rex is twirling the gun in his hand and spinning the knife between his fingers.

She bolts out the door, limping as she goes, and does not look back.

When Rex wipes a tear from his eyes after all his laughing, he strides to Sylar with a feeling of unbridled accomplishment and pride. He straddles  _ his _ Sylar and heatedly kisses  _ his  _ Sylar, as if that delusional girl never existed, as if she really was the messed up one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Thanks beta babe marleneonmyshoulder. Catch you in the next one <3 --Rory


End file.
